


Danny McClain Masters

by 9cats6



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cats6/pseuds/9cats6
Summary: what happened if Danny was the son of Ember McLane and Vlad masters and what if Sam Manson was Sam 13 how would things be different . This is another work I'm moving over from wattpad you can find me under the username Heatherallen017





	1. unexpected

Ember looked at the pregnancy test in shock she felt like crying it had been a one night stand with the man she had secretly desired more than anything and he had been incredible but now she had sick for 2 in a half months after that wonderful night

Ember had assumed it was just a bug going around the ghost zone ghost could still come down with illnesses after all it wasn't until her friends had mentioned her sudden weight gain and moodiness...

will her friend Johnny mentioned it and his girlfriend kitty hit him upside the head for it Ember began explaining her illness to Kitty and how she was sick every morning had and few fainting spells weird cravings for food that she would never

normally eat lots of randomly crying and other emotions and that and she didn't Know why she was happy one minute crying the next little thing would set her off and she at time's couldn't hold anything down she hadn't had her monthly cycle in a while Johnny had joked about her being pregnant kitty had slap Johnny upside the head again for being well

Johnny but that had put the idea in her head so she bought a pregnancy test just to see now looking at the results she wished she hadn't she had a good idea of who the baby's father was and that scared Ember more her baby was a quarter human it's father was Vlad masters/Vlad plasmius 

the most powerful and only half ghost in existence Ember knew going to Vlad probably wasn't the best idea he was in love with that infuriating ghost Hunter what was her name again Maxine Milly mini what was her name again that's it Maddie 

Ember would never admit to anyone but herself she was jealous of the other women and how devoted Vlad was to her why couldn't he see she would do anything for him and that Maddie was happily married to another man who she would never leave to be with Vlad Ember hated how unfair it was she loved Vlad 

but he was in love with a woman who would never love him ember blushed remembering the night of passion she and Vlad had shared at the Christmas truce party he had been incredible gentle with her she was a virgin when she dead Vlad had taken that into consideration when he 

Found out he made sure not to go to fast with her or to hard he also put her needs first he had made it special for her she hadn't taken advantage of him being drunk because she hadn't been completely sober herself they put the drunken moves on each other and now she was pregnant she was carrying the man she loves child that made her core hurt the thought Vlad wouldn't want anything to do with her or their baby he would most likely see at as a mistake or call her a liar and say it wasn't his so with a heavy core ember come to the decision to raise her child on her own 

she wanted this baby more than anything else in the ghost zone not because of the father was powerful but because she had always wanted to be a mom and she loved Vlad this baby was a miracle baby she would go to a specialist in the ghost zone to make sure that her child was healthy and find out the gender 


	2. gender and names

The next few weeks had been hectic for Ember had been getting baby things kitty had been helping with the nursery and being the emotional support ember need 

kitty had been so excited for her and helping her helped kitty take her mind off the break up with Johnny he had meant some human girl had fallen for her and knocked up said human girl then left kitty for her it had hurt like hell ember had seen the heart break in Kitty's eyes so kitty had tried to take her mind of it by helping 

Ember with baby stuff kitty had asked her about who the father was Ember knew it would have been a way to kitty to distract her from Johnny's betrayal kitty was still furious and hurt by what Johnny had done Ember had been there for kitty and Johnny's break up it had not been pretty there was a lot of name calling yelling and insulting each other by both kitty and Johnny knew what to say to hurt the other kitty had gone emotionally for Johnny's the jugular reminding him it was his fault they died 

ember that's why she had told kitty who the baby's father it would help describe Kitty from the pain Johnny had caused kitty had promised to keep who the babies father a secret

Kitty kept her word she had been so supportive of her that been a few weeks ago she and kitty had become even better friends they we're now focused on the baby and things it would need and Ember's appointment was today to make sure her little miracle was doing well and find out the gender she would never admit that she was terrified waiting in the waiting room and waiting alone and seeing other ghostly couples in there being happy together it hurt a little that she was going to be a single parent 

the clock ticking on the wall was driving her nuts. Waiting in the exam room was even worse all the thoughts running through her head mostly the what if what if something was wrong with her baby what if it 

wasn't forming right what would being a quarter human do to her baby would it Put the baby in danger what if she wasn't a good mom but seeing infant on the monitor was beyond surreal and silenced all her fears she burst into tears hearing the heartbeat for the first time and cried tears of joy at finding out he was developing healthy it was a boy she was going to have a son after leaving the doctor's office Ember decided to try and think of names nothing she thought of felt right until one name in particular popped into her head 

Danny the middle name was easy enough to think of phantom she didn't know why but danny phantom just had a nice ring to it her little phantom that was also the first time she felt her baby kick at that moment everything became real to her she was having a baby she was having a baby with one of the most powerful and only ghosts hybrids in existence.. while once this little guy was born and once johnnys kid was born that wouldn't be true anymore her core broke a little at the thought of Vlad not knowing about their child.. 

their son Ember arrived home a short time later and decided to rest she had terrible nightmares most of the night about her baby being taken from her by other ghosts or her not being able to protect her son from ghost Hunters she decided to go and see Vlad she needed him their son needed him but she didn't feel quite ready yet to face the man she loved


	3. pregnancy pains

for the last 4 months danny had been more active wiggling and moving around a lot in her womb like he couldn't get comfortable in there and it really seemed to Ember he enjoy tap dancing on her bladder making her run to the bathroom every few minutes kicking her in the kidneys or causing her puke up anything that wasn't red meat or deep fried 

Ember noticed that every time a guy get to close to her or asked her out she'd be puking her guts out on the guy or feeling the need to puke Kitty and Desiree found it hilarious Ember herself not so much a part of her believed that it was because Danny knew those guys weren't his father even though there was no proof to this other than her puking her guts and getting violently kicked in the kidney 

by Danny or having him do the Macarena on her bladder but everytime she thought about going to see Vlad and tell him he was going to be a father she was still afraid to but she wanted so badly to have Danny grow up with two parents 

who loved him not just one Ember notice every time she thought about Vlad Danny seemed to calm down Ember wasn't sure if some how Danny knew that that was his father or could sense that thoughts of Vlad made her happy she might have been over thinking it she still didn't Know what to do one part of her was telling her to go to Vlad and tell him like she

had planned to do another part made her think it was a bad idea Ember decided to tell him the the worst he could do was throw her back in the ghost zone and call her a liar but for her baby boy it would be worth it for her and Vlad it would be worth it of both of them 


	4. vlads  thought and a pregnancy revealed

The last few months after the Christmas truce Vlad hadn't been able to get Ember out of his mind what a amazing person she was her strong personality and how good she looked writhing underneath him how beautiful she sounded screaming his name in pure ecstasy begging him not to stop how good her nails digging into his back felt as she held him for dear life how soft warm and tight she felt he loved how her milky white breasts bounce with each thrust how she had a tiny blue flame over her womanhood and the fact he was the one to take her virginity.. 

ok who was he kidding she had been hunting his thoughts long Before the Christmas truce party and long before they made love his thoughts of her back then weren't sexual either they were of the way she would look at him with admiration when he was in the ghost zone making deals or when he would hear her Beautiful singing voice her attitude those beautiful green eyes were the things he thought about first and the first time he had seen her he'd been attracted to her she was a beautiful siren 

with a amazing personality she had captured his attention with just one look he was still in love with Maddie at the Time and devoted to her but he began make more secret trips to The ghost zone to watch Ember Soon deciding to put his effectuation with Maddie aside after finding out Maddie and Jack had a child a daughter if he wasn't mistaken he wasn't the type of man to break up a family and the first time he had talked to ember was three years after he first saw her it was ironic if she had lived she would have been a decade older then him they had become good friends after that during the five years they had known each other he had fallen for her hard the night at the Christmas truce party he had had to much to drink so had she that's when they both had snapped Vlad still couldn't believe she had sat on his lap and begin flirting with him he had wanted her so badly he began flirting back 

he still remembered her leading them out of the room and back to her realm they barely 

made it to her bed they had been tearing each others clothes off he had had his way with her it was amazing every inch of her was beautiful he had fantasized many times About making love to her the real thing had been better than any fantasy but leaving her in the morning had killed him he had kissed her forehead as she slept he regretted not being man enough to stay until she woke up and talk about it Vlad regretted not telling her he was in love with her and now had been roughly 4 to 5 months since he had seen her he didn't know if she was intentionally avoiding him or accidentally avoiding him but he knew it was driving him insane 

Vlad couldn't take it anymore he had to find her tell her he loved her and pray she felt the same way when he went to his lab finding the ghosts portal open that was not something he wouldn't have done was leave the portal open he prepared for a fight but relaxed when he saw Ember coming out of the portal 

it was a blessing in his eyes he didn't have to try and track her down when get a good look at her his mouth dropped she looked to be 4 or 5 months pregnant there conversation confirmed his suspicions she was pregnant he felt instantly jealous of the man who had gotten her pregnant but what shocked him was when ember told him it was his child she was carrying joy went through him it was his and he going to be a father ember was carrying his baby and she wanted them to be together not just because he had knocked her up but Because she was in love with him Vlad had only one response he grabbed her and kissed her roughly and passionately he never wanted to let her go convincing her to move in with him was easy convincing her to marry him was a bit tricky but he would do right by her and his child this was his family two people he would love unconditionally 


	5. Vlad and Ember's thoughts

The last 2 months had taken some getting used to for Ember and Vlad for Vlad it had been walking up with the second love of his life in his bed with his arms around her 

her and seeing her pregnant with his child that was something else to get used to seeing Ember's swollen stomach knowing that they had created a little life together a son 

someone that was going to depend on them both he didn't want to leave Ember alone Vlad found out that that was normal male ghost instincts kicking in to protect his mate and unborn child it wasn't uncommon for male ghost to become violent with other ghosts for getting to close or in Vlads case other humans as well Vlad love 

seeing how much of a natural mother Ember was to spite her rocker attitude she was already putting everything in to being a good mother there son wasn't even born yet and already Ember was making sure everything was safe and ready for him 

a thing Vlad still had trouble believing he was going to have a son he couldn't wait to see him Vlad had been told Daniel might look different from his parents in his ghost form they had been told at Ember's last appointment that baby seem to have a ice core it was rare that two ghost With the same type of core in this case a fire core would produce an offspring with a different core type but because Vlad was half human that help to explain 

why Daniel had a ice core and not a fire core it also explained some other things about Daniel's development in Ember's womb Vlad couldn't have been happier that there son was developing healthily putting his hand on embers stomach and feeling the baby kick was amazing all though he was sure Ember was getting annoyed with how much little Danny enjoyed kicking inside her 

Vlad hope Ember's labor wasn't to painful the doctor had made it very clear that any sort of pain medication was not to be used because of how it could negatively affect Danny during delivery that it could severely hurt him before Danny was born Vlad had been shocked how well Ember had taken the idea of natural childbirth in stride Vlad had promised himself he would be by her side through the entire labor

Ember's thoughts 

There were many things Ember still had trouble believing and getting used to that she was pregnant by the Man she loved that she was having a son and that Vlad loved her back 

and wanted to be a part of her and the baby's life that he had asked her to marry him they decided to wait until after Danny was born and at least three months old so a summer wedding had been planned for August 13 1990 it was hard to believe but it was all true 

Everytime she woke up with Vlad holding her close to him feeling her stomach to feel the baby kick witch was annoying Danny liked to kick at the worst times like when she was working on a new song or at 3am when she was trying to sleep but when Vlad would randomly hug her from behind and kiss her neck or leave his company early to spend time with her or how he would drop everything to be at a doctor's appointment with her those we're all the ways he showed he loved her she had been a little freaked out when the doctor said there child had a ice core it was rare in cases that parents with same core type would produce a child with a different core type that was most likely do to 

Vlad being half human one thing that still scared her was the thought of labor pain and how much it was going to hurt to give birth especially since the doctor had warned how dangerous using pain medication during the delivery would be to Daniel's health but for their child's well-being Ember would deal with the excruciating pain in natural childbirth ember was surprise that Vlad wanted to be there though the entire labor holding her hand and supporting her she knew she shouldn't be surprised that Vlad wanted to be there for her 


	6. surprise

Ember's pregnancy had been progressing well both she and the baby were heathy she was now only a few days away from having her and Vlad's baby speaking of Vlad he had barely let ember out of his site concerned for her well-being and the baby's 

not that ember could really blame him for being over protective and she secretly enjoyed it and the attention he lavished on her ember loved it Vlad when would massage her back when she would have lower back pain and get her whatever she wanted or needed and he had done everything to make up for not being there for 

the last 5 months of her pregnancy ember was a little worried he might give himself a heart attack or work himself to death before Danny was Even born Vlad had insisted that they documented the entire pregnancy ember had agreed to that mostly because it was fun to see Vlad so excited that's why at this moment ember had been writing in her food journal and Vlad had taken to

recording her pregnancy that's when she felt Danny give a harder kick then normal she was a little confused but didn't think to much about it she had been having small twinges of pain in her stomach all day but she thought it was from the Italian food she had had the night before but that thought flew out the window when she felt water Rush down from between her legs her eyes widened and she screamed for Vlad realizing she had just gone into labor and 

that her water had broken Vlad run into the room slipping on the water and sliding into the wall ember tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it but suddenly remembered why she had screamed for him in the first place as she felt a excruciatingly painful contraction after Vlad rushed her to the ghost zone hospital to give birth to there first child and several hours of ember trying to crush his handand cursing his name and saying she was going to neuter him for doing this to her ember give birth to her son a few minutes after Danny was born the contractions Begin again the doctor rushed to deliver the second baby it took four hours to deliver a tiny baby girl that no one knew was in there ember was in shock Vlad had fainted at finding out he not only had a son but a daughter to ember even though she was in shock that she had just given birth to twins immediately wanted to hold her babies who we're both wailing there lungs out after being cleaned off and swaddled both were handed to ember both stopped crying at being put in there mother's arms ember kissed both there small heads 

Vlad woke up 15 minutes later to learn he had twin children Vlad cried at seeing them both ember and Vlad were taken by surprise Daniella had been born in her ghost form she had White hair and red eyes with a light bluish complexion   
Daniel had been born in his human form and had blue eyes black hair and Embers complexion 

when Daniella finally turned into her human form she had Vlad's silver hair and skin tone but ember's emerald eyes Daniel was born weighing a healthy 8 pounds 10 oz Danielle had been born only weighting 4 pounds 20 ounces Daniella's small size and low birth weight had scared both her parent's after the doctors had run several tests and done a complete physical exam and blood work of the baby girl they reassured both ember and Vlad that Daniela was perfectly healthy small but healthy


	7. bonding with the babies

Ember smiled at the newborn infants in her arms Danny was already looking around and try to see everything Daniella seemed to be content just being held by someone and snuggled in Vlad arms vlad had immediately wanted to hold Daniella she was just so small weak and helpless 

it was natural that Vlad would want to hold their weaker child first to comfort her and let her know that her daddy was going to make sure she was going to be ok ember held Danny close to her chest as he began fasting to be fed ember held him to her breast so he could eat Danny was a very energetic eater 

as it was Daniella was going to have to be bottle fed to make it easier for her eat Vlad had volunteered to bottle feed Daniella and was already bonding with Daniella was definitely going to be a daddy's girl her daddy's little princess ember was bonding with her son 

Ember would spend time with her daughter and Vlad would spend time with his son in a little while right now both were bonding with the other child when Vlad get to hold Danny he never felt happier he loved both his children equally ember had never loved anyone as much as she loved her children both were beautiful and perfect In Her eyes and couldn't wait to see there personality shine through Holding Daniella in her arms ember couldn't believe she had not one but two beautiful babies Vlad was doing baby talk to Danny as ember cradled Daniella in her arms and hummed a little lullaby everything in her afterlife felt perfect at that moment she had a man who loves her two beautiful children and a bright future ahead of her and a head of all of them


	8. Chapter 8

Ember tucked the twins it there crib she and Vlad had been able to take the twins home after weeks in the hospital with Daniella the doctors wanted to run more test to make sure there were no complications from her birth they found out Daniella had a form of dwarfism but other then that she was Health

back to the present in the twins nursery ember kissed both babies on the forehead before turning on the night light and quietly closing the door she headed to the living room to think Ember had found herself doing that a lot lately about how lucky she was and 

how everything in her life or rather afterlife had lead her to being with Vlad the man who loved her to no end and she loved to no end as well how happy she is to have there children and how much her family would have loved them a painful thought entered into her head unfortunately the thoughts were of her death how she and died the night of December 1 1975 she remember that day 

Ember was in her Junior year of high school and she wasn't over popular but she wasn't unpopular either she had a boyfriend who cared about her and many friends and a loving family her mother and father loved her dearly she had a older sister two younger bothers ember was in a popular female rock band that had the potential to become world famous no none of that had lead to her death she had been up three days straight studying and her parents had taken a trip with her younger brother's to see her older sister in college ember had gotten up to make herself dinner and went to lay down on the couch she most have forgotten to turn the stove off because the next thing she knew she was in the ghost Zone ember found out from watching her family that the house had caught fire she'd died from smoke inhalation before the flames even reached her she watched her family and friends 

mourned for her boyfriend didn't take her death while and mourned for years ember learned over the years what happened to her family her parents lived a long happy life even though they missed her every day when they finally passed away her father from a heart attack a few years later her mother passed peacefully in her sleep neither became a ghost and both were able to move on to the next life 

ember really never understood why she became a ghost not that she could really complain she get to everything she never had the chance to do in life eventually she found out about her siblings and her boyfriend as well her sister became a pro bono defense attorney for people who might not be able to afford one otherwise and she helps a lot of people and has a family of her own three boys and one of her bothers followed his dream of 

became a paleontologist and traveling the world to find adventure finally her youngest brother settled down to a nine-to-five job start a family of his own three girls one he named after her he has a wife who adores him ember hoped when the time finally cames for sibling to pass she hopes none of them become ghosts as for he boyfriend he became a firefighter and a single father to a energetic little girl he had a the life ember hope for him he was still live and living in a Florida

Ember was knocked out of her thoughts by Vlad kissing the back of her neck playful trying to get her attention and in the mood ember smiled and moved his hands to her chest to play with her breasts Vlad picked her up and carried her to bed it would be surprising if she didn't end up pregnant again 


	9. Daddy's girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this going to explain what Johnny has been up to and for any one wondering yes Samantha Mason is Johnny's daughter in this she goes by Samantha 13 or Sammy 13

If you had asked Johnny 2 years ago what the most important thing in his afterlife he would have told you his motorcycle if you asked a year ago he would have said is motorcycle Pamela and his unborn child but if you asked him now Johnny would only say his daughter Samantha 

Apparently not long after Sam was born Pamela had reconnected with her ex boyfriend Jeremy Mason and decided the life Johnny offered her wasn't good enough so she ditched him and Samantha not long don't after reconnecting with her ex

Johnny was now a single father to a beautiful little girl Pamela had made it clear in her letter to Johnny when she left that she couldn't or didn't want to take sam with her Johnny had never felt such rage before at what she said she was ditching not only him but they're 6 week old daughter so she could live the high Life

At the moment Johnny decided that he was going to be the best dad in the ghost zone and nothing was going to happen to his baby girl his little Sammy Things weren't exactly easy for Johnny didn't know what to do some of the time.. okay a lot of the time he didn't know what he was doing but he wasn't going to abandoned her to 

Johnny found someone who's willing to explain things to him it was a little awkward to go crawling to kitty for help at first Kitty wanted nothing to do with helping and threatened to physically harm him until she found out why Johnny was crawling to her for help they may not have been in a relationship anymore and never would be again but she couldn't just not help 

Besides that Samantha was adorable violet eyes black hair and pale skin chubby little baby cheeks with the baby fat how could she not 

Kitty was surprised at Johnny's willingness to learn this stuff despite being a jerk cheater and Playboy but he truly loved his daughter want to do the best for her 

Johnny face lit up every time he talked about Samantha his little girl it was tough for kitty but worth it 

Seeing who how much Johnny had grown and matured and trying to do right by his daughter made her smile 

Even though they we're not together and she was now engage to ghost writer and expecting her first child she hoped they could be friends again they both did 


	10. Johnny and Sam

Johnny signed if someone had told him a year ago he was going to be a single father he would have laughed in their face and had his bad luck Shadow go after them 

If someone had told him that he would a good single father of little girl he would have thought they were insane

Now though Johnny knew better it was just him and Sam now her whore of a mother had ditch them so she could live the high Life with her Ex-boyfriend now husband.

Johnny deep down really didn't blame he couldn't give her the life she always wanted but that gave her no right to abandon their daughter Sam she hadn't done anything to deserve her mother walking out on her 

What pissed Johnny off the most was Pamela didn't even have the guts or decency to say goodbye in person she left him a letter explaining everything 

Johnny was sure she would have taken Samantha with her and that tore his core out at the thought but when he get towards the end of the letter he felt his ectoplasm boil at what Pamela had said she didn't want their daughter anymore that she didn't have time and that her new boyfriend wouldn't want a child that wasn't his 

Pamela had ditched her six week old baby girl because she didn't want the inconvenience of raising a child.... his child 

Johnny had gone to Sam's nursery to check on his little Angel she sleeping peacefully not knowing she had just been abandoned by her mother Johnny's swear he would never do that to her

That he would never Leave his little girl 

In all that time Pamela had only sent a handful of letters to Johnny trying to justify her behavior he coldly explained in a letter of his own that he wasn't interested in anything Pamela had to say that was a year ago Pamela had not tried sense he would have been a lot more willing to listen if she had once asked about Sammy Pamela never did 

Johnny was touched when Kitty and many of the other ghosts had offered advice and help on how to raise a child Dora had become extremely close to little Sammy and loved her like her own daughter and Sam seem to adore Dora and he hired her as a live in nanny for Sam 

Johnny was beginning to develop feelings for the Royal female they begin dating a little while ago Johnny found himself ready to settle down with Dora and be a family with her him and Sam those who didn't know the situation assumed they were a family and that Dora was Sam's mother 

but what surprised Johnny the most was the stoic And rule abiding Walker the guy with the giant stick up his ass Sam had taking a shine to walker the old gruff prison Warden had seemed to have a soft spot for Sam 

Johnny had once asked why walker seemed more friendly and not so much of a jerk to him sam and Dora and generally nicer now 

Walker had shrugged and replied with he had a daughter and then apologized Johnny who got the shock of his afterlife when he found out when Walker had been alive he was Pamela's father 

so that made him Sam's grandfather and he's was deeply ashamed of what his daughter had done he did approve of Dora being Sam's new mother he saw the love the dragon woman had for both of them 


	11. johnny and Sam part 2

He was grateful sam had taken more after him than his ex thought of the woman still made his ecto blood boil but not as much as before not after he found out the old saying karma is a bitch was true apparently she couldn't have kids anymore after having Sam so she and her new high society husband were left childless and without a heir to his Fortune and for once Johnny hadn't done anything

Johnny went over to were Sam was playing with a few toys and some plants she was already showing signs of being really smart sam was a healthy 3-year- old hitting all her milestones of course he thought back too her first word a word that got him slapped upside the head and lectured by a few ghost

Now that he really thought about it she probably learned that word from her uncle skulker the guy was his number one babysitter after dora and Sam's second favorite thing in the world Johnny still remembered the shock when his little Sam said the fuck as has her first word he nearly died for a second time but this time from laughter he later learn Sam knew a whole bunch of swear words

He remembered it's so clearly he was at the Christmas truce party his little Sammy had already shown a great dislike for dresses so she was wearing something he found adorable a shirt with a little bat wearing a Santa hat on it and a pair of pants with spider web design that looked like snowflakes she had been opening a presents and meeting new ghosts she was the talk of the party until plasmius and his family showed up he and forgotten plasmius and ember even had kids 

Apparently the kids meeting wasn't such a great idea apparently Sam had a mean streak she inherited from him he didn't know what the the boy what was his name Donnie or something like that had tried to will he couldn't remember anyways but whatever it was had Sam scream at the top of her lungs angrily fuck he remembered everyone turning around and looking in shock at Sam and Johnny could barely contain his laughter at that point he knew she was definitely his daughter 

Not everyone found it as funny as he and skulker did and had of course there were a few looks and people came up and gave him lecture for teaching his daughter such language one of them was plasmius Johnny had tuned him out at some point but Sam didn't take her daddy being yelled at too well and kicked plasmius In the leg the only reason Walker had let it slide was probably because she was his granddaughter and still very young of course that led to plasmius saying something about how his kids would never associate with such riffraff or something like that

Johnny learned two things from that Christmas party one being his little girl had really taken after him and 2 seeing Sam kicking plasmius in the leg was the best present ever and hearing plasmius Yelp in shock at how hard Sam could kick at that age Johnny was pretty sure plasmius was going to have a bruise in his human form 

Johnny began to think of something else Sam's powers had been developing pretty well as it turns out she was able to control plant life and cause a bit of bad luck which actually didn't surprise him much as it wasn't uncommon for ghost children to develop a completely different and unique power set than their parents and a part of him was eternally grateful seeing sam wouldn't be as cursed with his ability as he was maybe she could do something great with her powers or just annoy plasmius with poison ivy and other painful itchy plants again he saw a lot of father-daughter bonding over pranking plasmius

Johnny smiled as his mind went to another memory the last time he and Sam had run into plasmius and how he learned about her plant abilities and that she could cause ever cause a bit of bad luck plasmius apparently decided to lecture him on how dangerous it was to have Sam in a sidecar on his motorcycle not that he really cared he had designed it a specially for Sam and she had ridden inside that thing since he had brought her home he knew what he was doing he would never do anything to hurt his little girl 

But plasmius still felt the need to lecture him on how unsafe it was but because they were in the human world something very interesting had happened suddenly plants around them burst to life and grew quite large and angry wrapping vlad Johnny had at first thought that it was a attack from undergrowth but then heard Sam giggling and laughing and waving her hands making the plants shake vlad he was pretty sure some of the plants doing the attacking were poison ivy

that's when It hit him like a ton of bricks his little girl could control plants after the incident and decide to take Sam to see undergrowth see if he would teach her how to control her powers which he agreed to

Which led to what Sam was doing now playing with plants making them grow and talking to them it amazed him more than anything else special she was

Johnny thoughts turned to a another matter all together his dating life not that he was really interested in dating right now but he felt like something had changed in him though he really couldn't figure out what it had been lately part of him was leaning towards something different but he wasn't sure what or if deep down he really wanted to settle down with someone and start a life he and Dora were still really close and she had been the only mother figure sam that had in her life and Dora absolutely adored Sam Johnny had developed a crush on the Royal woman but feared rejection from her so decided to back off for now 


End file.
